generic_fanasty_setting_17735fandomcom-20200214-history
Teah Armstrong
Teah Armstrong is a Half-Orc Druid. Background Early Years Teah was raised by her Half-Orc mother and Half-Elf father. She spent most of her early years traveling and accompanying her parents during their work. Her mother, Brucca Armstrong, lived among her Orc relatives long enough to pick up their nomadic ways, which stuck with her when she set out to make a name for herself. When she met Teah's father, Minaelros Ta'lanath, the two worked together as hired muscle, primarily escorting merchant caravans. They eventually married and had Teah. They generally took jobs in areas populated by primarily humans and half-humans. During this time she met many people, though only a few could be considered close friends. The most notable is the Aatha Olara of the Olara merchant family. The Olara family often hired Brucca and Minaelros, and being the only kids around, Teah and Aatha were fast friends. Adulthood As she reached adulthood, Teah branched off to do her own to do work as a hireling. She found herself in the comfortable employ of House Therwick, doing odd jobs around Foxhall where she met Hargas Kroll. Hargas Kroll is a an older, gruff half-orc who usually takes jobs as a personal bodyguard for lesser noble houses. Their paths crossed on several occasions, and after helping each other out of a few tight spots, Teah is happy to have him as an ally. After a few years of mercenary work, Teah joined House Therwick's militia. Rising danger of bandit attacks and general unrest in House Therwick's lands resulted in a decline in the number of travelers through the region, and a rise in demands for hired muscle. House Therwick's standing militia was spread thin trying to protect the towns and settlements. After several months and many failed attempts to protect the towns and caravans, it was finally discovered that there was someone else pulling the strings behind the scenes, hiring bandits to cause upheaval and monopolize House Therwick's resources. Almost immediately after that discovery, House Claywin, a noble house near the edge of the Therwick lands declared its intention to crush House Therwick and seize control of its lands. Lord Cymar Therwick responded to the declaration of war by dispatching The Iron Shield Company to House Claywin's territory, Jackdaw Mountain. * Other members of the Iron Shield Company include her friends Savina Cressner (human), Almut Perian (human), and Lennox Kalavan (half-elf) also joined. After several skirmishes and and smaller fights, Teah's company was all but decimated in the Battle of Thundering Ridge. She witnessed Savina getting gored through the stomach with a spear, and the last she saw of Lennox was their wiry frame collapsing from a mace strike to the head which left the mace bloody. She doesn't know what happened to Almut. To her knowledge, she is the only survivor from her company. The outcome of the battle meant victory for House Claywin, and the destruction of House Therwick. It is not known whether Lord Cymar was killed in the assault, or if he successfully escaped and went into hiding. * Thundering Ridge is located just to the north east of where the Irridan River bends and heads toward the sea. Teah was rescued after the battle by the wandering druid Travian (human), who healed her and taught her the ways of the druids. Personality Appearance Teah strongly resembles her Half-Orc mother in terms of general appearance. She has pale green skin, and dark brown hair. From her Half-Elf father she inherited her purple eyes, slightly pointed ears, and shorter stature. Many years of adventuring and fighting alongside her militia unit have left her with a pretty hefty share of scars. Abilities The Adventure Prologue The Eye of Maximilian The Road to Bali Hutt Pit Marren The Dome of Count Mount Doom Von Doom Battle of the Bands Battle of the Bands Encore The Final Countdown Steep Hollow The Danger of Steep Hollow Snowmageddon The Cold Road Trivia * Teah is a follower of Arkaris, the God of Battle, and Sof, the God of Nature and Animals. * Teah's mother, Brucca, is a Half-Orc. She is half Orc through her mother, Brulgak Stormtusk, and half Human through her father, Elwin Mills. * Teah's father, Minaelros, is a Half-Elf. He is half Elf through his father, Ilthuranil Talas'vanath, and half Human through his mother, Adrianna Willowbrook. * The insignia of House Therwick is a fox head, and the insignia of House Claywin is a jackdaw. * Lord Cymar Therwick is rumoured to be a half-elf. Quotes See Also * Jassin * Malia Sunsworn * Mars * Zeno Rightwing * Fera Category:Player Characters Category:Half-Orc Category:Humanoids Category:Party Members Category:Characters